Jiwa Yang Tertukar
by shitsuka
Summary: Nggak tau summarynya gimana jadi mendingan langsung baca aja yah..  jangan lupa tinggalin jejak. .XD
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom : Bleach **

**Characters :**

**~ Kuchiki Rukia**

**~ Kurosaki Ichigo**

**~ Kurosaki Karin**

**~ Toushiro Hitsugaya**

**~ Kurotsuchi Mayuri**

**~ Kurotsuchi Nemu**

* * *

><p><strong>Genre : terserah reader aja yah. .<strong>

**Warnings :typo(s), OOC (banget), gaje**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach © Tite Kubo<strong>

**Jiwa Yang Tertukar © Shitsuka**

**Konnichiwa minna-san!**

**Saya kembali lagi di Fandom Bleach!**

**Please RnR!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Anda sedang membuat apa Taicho?" tanya Fukutaicho divisi 12 yang bernama Kurotsuchi Nemu.

"Fufufu saya sedang membuat sebuah penemuan yang akan menggemparkan seireitei!" jawab Taicho divisi 12 yang bernama Kurotsuchi Mayuri itu dengan bangga.

"Serius Taicho? Emang cairan lembek, bau, dan berwarna hitam itu bisa apa?" tanya Nemu dengan nada agak nyindir.

"Nyindir banget ya. Lihat saja nanti Nemu pasti kau akan tahu sendiri. Hehehehe." jawab Mayuri.

**_'Semoga penemuan Taicho kali ini tidak menyebabkan korban jiwa.'_** batin Nemu.

"Yatta!" seru Mayuri.

"Ada apa Taicho?" tanya Nemu.

"Akhirnya aku menyelesaikan uji coba ku!" jawab Mayuri dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Terus?"

"Fufufufu setengah jam lagi kau kunjungi divisi 10, ajak orang-orang disana untuk datang ke laboratoriumku." printah Mayuri.

"Kalau di tanyain alasannya gimana?" tanya Nemu.

"Tinggal bilang Mayuri Taicho sedang mengadakan afternoon tea." jawab Mayuri.

"Kalau mereka nggak percaya gimana?" tanya Nemu (lagi).

"Usahain bikin mereka percaya lah." jawab Mayuri.

"Kalau…"

"Stop! Jangan banyak tanya, pokoknya lakuin aja kalau nggak gajimu ku potong." ancam Mayuri.

"Ah baiklah Taicho, akan segera saya laksanakan." ucap Nemu.

**.**

**.**

**_~ Kediaman Kurosaki ~_**

**.**

**.**

"Ichi-nii mau kemana?" tanya Karin adik Ichigo.

"Ah aku mau ke Soul Society." jawab Ichigo.

"Karin boleh ikut?" ucap Karin.

"Tumben sekali kau ingin ikut. Memangnya kau mau ngapain disana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Karin cuman ingin melihat-lihat Soul Society." jawab Karin.

"Bohong pasti lebih dari lihat-lihat kan?" tebak Ichigo.

"Jangan ngaco Ichi-nii, serius deh aku cuman pingin lihat-lihat Soul Society." ucap Karin.

"Hah, tapi kalau nanti kau dicariin sama Yuzu bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Nggak mungkin deh, kan aku perginya bareng Ichi-nii." jawab Karin.

"Yasudahlah, ayo kita berangkat." ucap Ichigo.

"Yosh!" ucap Karin senang.

"Yuzu kami pamit!" ucap Ichigo dan Karin bersamaan. Setelah berpamitan dengan Yuzu, Ichigo dan Karin langsung menuju ke toko Urahara untuk minta dibukakan pintu menuju Soul Society.

**.**

**.**

**_~ Soul Society ~_**

**.**

**.**

Setelah memakan waktu sekitar 20 menit[1] akhirnya Ichigo dan Karin sampai di gerbang Soul Society atau Seireitei. Saat hendak masuk, tiba-tiba saja mereka di cegat oleh anak perempuan berambut hitam, memiliki iris mata violet yang kita ketahui itu adalah Kuchiki Rukia.

"Ichigo! Lama sekali kau." ucap Rukia kesal.

"Hehehe, maaf!" maaf Ichigo.

"Hai Rukia-nee." sapa Karin.

"Eh, Karin? Sejak kapan kau di sebelah Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang baru menyadari ke beradaan Karin.

"Aku sudah berada di sebalah Ichi-nii sejak tadi Rukia-nee." jawab Karin dengan wajah datar.

"Nah ayo sekarang kita ke divisi 10 untuk menemui Hitsugaya Taicho." seru Rukia.

"Ah, baiklah. Tapi tidak apa-apa kan kalau mengajak Karin?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tenang saja Ichigo asalkan Karin tidak membuat 'kekacauan'. " jawab Rukia dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'kekacauan'.

"Apa yang maksud Rukia-nee memberi penekanan pada kata 'kekacauan'?" ucap Karin tidak terima.

"Yah Karin jangan marah Rukia-nee kan hanya bercanda." ucap Rukia.

"Sudahlah Rukia jangan mengganggu Karin." ujar Ichigo.

"Iya, iya. Nah kita sekarang sudah sampai di…."

_***Brak***_

Tiba-tiba saja pintu Gotei 10 dengan mulusnya menabrak wajah Rukia yang mulus tanpa cacat.

Melihat kejadian itu Ichigo dan Karin langsung tertawa tebahak-bahak bahkan saking kencangnya Seireitei sampai kena gempa #lebay.

"Hahahahahahaha!" tawa Karin yang membahana.

"Hahahaha Rukia lihat wajahmu ada jiplakan pintunya!" tawa Ichigo.

"Ah maaf apakah tadi ada orang yang kena pintu?" tanya seorang permpuan yang memiliki d*d* yang cukup –sangat- besar.

"Rangiku-san anda yang membuka pintu ya?" ucap Ichigo.

"Hehe iya. Tadi pintunya nggak sengaja ke tendang." jelas Rangiku.

"Fufufu jadi Rangiku-san anda yang membuka pintu ini yah?" tanya Rukia dengan aura pembunuh yang sangat kental.

"Hehehehe, iya. Oh, iya kenapa wajah Kuchiki-san ada jiplakan pintunya?" jawab Rangiku tanpa dosa.

"Hahahahaha berkat kau wajahku jadi seperti ini!" ucap Rukia marah.

"Sudahlah Rukia-nee masa' kena pintu langsung ngamuk?" ucap Karin yang berusaha menenangkan Rukia.

"Eh kamu siapa? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu tapi dimana yah?" ucap Rangiku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku Karin. Kurosaki Karin, beberapa hari yang lalu Taicho anda pernah menolong saya dari serangan Hollow." jelas Karin.

"Oh, kamu anak yang waktu itu yah. Ternyata kamu adik dari Kurosaki Ichigo yah." ucap Rangiku memastikan.

"Hoi ada apa sih rebut-ribut?" ucap seorang pemuda dari dalam divisi 10 yang kita tahu pasti ia adalah sang Taicho.

"Ah, Taicho ini ada Ichigo, Kuchiki-san dan Karin-chan datang berkunjung." balas Rangiku.

"Hah Karin!" seru Hitsugaya tidak percaya.

"Nggak usak kaget gitu kenapa." ucap Karin dengan datar.

"Bagaimana kau kesini? Kau kan manusia! Kau kesini sama siapa?" tanya Hitsugaya bertubi-tubi.

"Hah, aku kesini dengan Ichi-nii. Aku memang manusia yang bilang aku roh siapa 'Toushiro'." jawab Karin dengan singkat, nggak jelas dan nggak padat.

"Jangan panggil aku Toushiro, tapi Hitsugaya Taicho!" seru Hitsugaya.

Karin dan Hitsugaya mulai berdebat tanpa memikirkan keadaan sekitar yang ber-sweat drop ria melihat perdebatan mereka yang tidak penting.

Makin lama perdebatan mereka makin seru, dimulai dengan Hitsugaya yang mulai menjambaki rambut Karin dan Karin balas menjambak rambut Hitsugaya. Perdebatan ini terus berlangsung hingga sebuah** 'deheman'** dari Fukutaicho divisi 12 yang menyadarkan mereka dari ke** OOC**-annya.

"Permisi Hitsugaya Taicho, Rangiku-san, Ichigo-san, Kuchiki-san dan maaf anda siapa?" ucap Nemu dengan sopan.

"Ah aku Karin. Kurosaki Karin." balas Karin.

"Kalau gitu saya ulangi. Permisi Hitsugaya Taicho, Rangiku-san, Ichigo-san, Kuchiki-san dan Karin-chan kalian diminta Mayuri Taicho datang ke laboratoriumnya, untuk menikmati hidangan afternoon tea bersama-sama." jelas Nemu panjang lebar.

_**'Deg'**_

Seketika perasaan Ichigo, Karin, Rukia, Rangiku, dan Hitsugaya langsung tidak enak. Tapi mau tidak mau mereka harus tetap datang ke laboratorium Mayuri Taicho untuk menghargai undangnya.

"Bisa kita ke laboratorium Mayuri Taicho sekarang?" tanya Nemu.

"Ah, anu tentu saja." jawab Hitsugaya agak gugup.

"Bagus, ayo!" seru Nemu.

**_'Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak yah?'_** batin Rukia.

**_'Apa yang akan terjadi nanti yah?'_** batin Karin.

**_'Semoga ini bukan salah satu temuan gila milik Taicho divisi 12 itu!'_** batin Ichigo.

_**'Pasti bakal kena sial deh.'**_ batin Hitsugaya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Divisi 12. Saat hendak memasuki ruangan laboratorium tiba-tiba saja Ichigo kejatuhan cicak bunting. Menurut legenda yang berkembang di Negara Indonesia, kalau kejatuhan cicak berarti bakal sial. (#Kenapa jadi ngalor ngidul gini yah?)

"Eh?" ucap Ichigo sambil meraba-raba kepalanya.

"Ichi-go ad-a sesuatu di ke-pa-la-mu." ucap Rukia gagap.

"Cicak!" jerit Ichigo histeris sambil lari-lari.

"Ichi-nii jangan membuatku malu." ucap Karin sambil menyentil cicak yang ada di kepalanya Ichigo.

"Terimakasih Karin." seru Ichigo sambil menitikan air mata tanda terharu.

"Ih, Ichi-nii kenapa sekarang jadi mirip sama baka oya-jii sih?" sindir Karin.

"Hehehe."

"Selamat datang!" sapa seorang makhluk aneh mirip robot tapi bukan robot yaitu Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"Terimakasih atas undangnya Mayuri Taicho." ucap Hitsugaya.

"Mari silahkan masuk." seru Mayuri mempersilahkan masuk.

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk Ichigo, Karin, Rukia, Rangiku dan Hitsugaya langsung masuk dan duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan.

"Oh iya ini tehnya silahkan." Ucap Nemu sambil memberikan teh kepada para tamu.

**_'Semoga yang minum nggak mati.'_** batin Nemu.

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata teh yang diberikan oleh Nemu sudah dicampuri dengan penemuan yang beru diciptakan oleh Mayuri.

Baru mereka minum seteguk, tiba-tiba saja di sekeliling Ichigo, Karin, Rukia, Rangiku dan Hitsugaya muncul bunga dan daun yang beraneka warna ada yang merah, putih, hitam, jingga, coklat, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Uaaaa apa-apaan ini!" jerit mereka bersamaan.

_**~ ToBeContinue ~**_

Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka? Mau tahu kelanjutannya silahkan tunggu chapter berikutnya. ~~

* * *

><p><strong>Tempat celoteh author :<strong>

**[1] 20 menit : jelas itu saya ngasal banget jamnya.**

**Hehehehe saya bikin ini setengah ngantuk jadi mohon maaf bila ada salah ketik.**

**Yosh! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Mind To :<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**^.^  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom : Bleach **

**Characters :**

**~ Kuchiki Rukia**

**~ Kurosaki Ichigo**

**~ Kurosaki Karin**

**~ Toushiro Hitsugaya**

**~ Kurotsuchi Mayuri**

**~ Kurotsuchi Nemu**

* * *

><p><strong>Genre : terserah reader aja yah. .<strong>

**Warnings :typo(s), OOC (banget), gaje**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Jiwa Yang Tertukar © Shitsuka**

* * *

><p><strong>Nyahahahaha #ketawa nista.<strong>

**Saya balik lagi, dengan chapter 2 dari fict ini! ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

_**Chapie sebelumnya :**_

_"Uaaaa apa-apaan ini!" jerit mereka bersamaan._

_._

_.  
><em>

**Chapie sekarang :**

"Hahahaha rupanya temuanku berhasil." seru Mayuri senang.

"Tapi- tapi Taicho apanya yang berhasil, lihatlah akibat temuan anda ruangan ini hampir tertutupi bunga dan daun yang aneh! Saya tidak akan membersihkannya tahu." ucap Nemu kesal.

"Emang yang nyuruh kau bersihkan ruangan ini siapa? Toh, kan kita punya babu yang bakal kita suruh-suruh." balas Mayuri santai.

"Babu? Siapa Taicho?" tanya Nemu.

"Fufufu tentu saja si Author kita ini." jawab Mayuri dengan senyuman mautnya yang sangat menawan hati orang gila.

"Apa maksud anda Mayuri Taicho?" tanya sebuah suara yang ternyata itu adalah sang Author.

"Bercanda, hanya bercanda kok." jawab Mayuri.

**_Back to Story!_**

"Taicho lihat bunga dan daun anehnya mulai menghilang." seru Nemu.

"Ah iya. Lihat itu Ichigo dan yang lainnya sudah tidak di kelilingi bunga dan daun." balas Mayuri.

"Apa itu yang tadi?" tanya Ichigo.

"Eh ke-na-pa tu-bu-h ku jadi kuntet begini?" teriak Ichigo histeris.

"Berisik Ichi-nii berhentilah membuatku malu." ucap Karin.

"Tapi Kari-eh Rukia?" kaget Ichigo.

"Apa Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Loh kok aku jadi tinggi banget sih?" bingung Hitsugaya.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berbingung ria akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa…

"HAH KENAPA JIWA KAMI JADI TERTUKAR BEGINI?" seru mereka bersamaan yang di sambut tawa nista dari Mayuri.

"Nyahahaha temuanku berhasil! Ternyata temuanku membuat Jiwa mereka tertukar." seru Mayuri sambil tertawa nista.

"Mayuri Taicho!" seru Hitsugaya kesal dan itu membuat temperature ruangan turun jadi 0 derajat celcius.

"Bagaimana caranya agar jiwa kami kembali ke tubuh semula?" tanya Ichigo.

"Entah aku belum menemukan caranya." jawab Mayuri santai sekali.

"Jadi bagaimana caranya kami melakukan aktivitas kami?" ucap Karin kesal.

"Tak tahu saya." balas Mayuri.

"Kau.."

"Tenanglah Karin." ucap Rukia.

"Oh iya bukannya kita datang berlima?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Iya tadi kita datang bersama Rangiku-san." jawab Ichigo.

"Lalu kemana Rangiku-san!" seru Rukia.

'Meaw Meaw'

"Kok ada suara kucing sih?" ucap Karin.

"Jangan-jangan Rangiku berubah jadi kucing lagi." jerit Hitsugaya frustasi.

"Enak saja Taicho saya masih jadi orang kok." timpal sebuah suara.

"Loh? Kok jiwa kau tidak tertukar?" tanya Mayuri.

"Tertukar gimana? Oh ya memang sekarang Ichigo jadi Taicho saya yah?" bingung Rangiku.

"Hua begini Rangiku jiwa kami tertukar sekarang yang menempati tubuh Ichigo adalah aku Taichomu, yang menempati tubuhku adalah Ichigo, yang menempati tubuh Karin adalah Rukia dan yang menempati tubuh Rukia adalah Karin." jelas Hitsugaya panjang lebar.

"Oh begitu tapi maaf Taicho aku masih belum paham." ucap Rangiku dengan polosnya dan di sambut sweat drop dari Ichigo dkk.

"Ah sudahlah jadi bagaimana ini?" seru Rukia frustasi.

"Terpaksa sementara ini kalian harus menjalani kehidupan kalian dengan tubuh ini." ucap Mayuri.

"Hoi kami semua begini karena kau tahu!" seru Karin.

"Sudah lah Karin tidak apa-apa syukurilah tubuhmu yang baru ini." ucap Hitsugaya dengan bijaknya.

"Ah kau sih enak jiwamu masuk di tubuhnya Ichi-nii yang lebih malahan sangat tinggi darimu. Sedangkan aku harus masuk di tubuh Rukia-nee yang tingginya hampir sama dengan ku. Ini sungguh tidak adil." jerit Karin.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata-kata **'tidak adil dan tingginya hampir sama dengan ku'**?" tanya Rukia dengan memberi penekanan pada kata **'tidak adil dan tingginya hampir sama dengan ku'**.

"Sudahlah Rukia, Karin sekarang marilah kita pulang ke asal kita masing-masing." ucap Ichigo pasrah.

"Ah berarti sekarang aku dan Kuchiki-san tinggal di rumah Ichigo. betul kan?" jelas Hitsugaya.

"Benar. Kalau begitu aku dan Ichi-nii akan tinggal di Seireitei." timpal Karin.

"Nah sudah berundingnya? Kalau sudah silahkan pergi dari sini, 3 hari lagi lagi kalian kemari lagi." ucap Mayuri.

"Untuk apa?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Ada deh." jawab Mayuri.

.

.

.

**~ ToBeContinue ~**

**Bagaimana kehidupan mereka selama tiga hari yang akan datang? silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya ~~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>ariadneLacie<em> : Terimakasih Reviewnya. ^.^ Saya juga pas nyari judulnya tiba-tiba aja inget sinetron putri yang tertuk*r saya ganti deh jadi Jiwa yang Tertukar.**

**_Zanpaku nee_ : Terimakasih Reviewnya. ^.^ Hehehe Ichigo kan anaknya Isshin jadi saya buat sifat lebay bapaknya nular ke anak #di gaplok.**

**_Mizumi Kurokami_ : Terimakasih Reviewnya. ^.^ Ini nggak terinspirasi dari situ kok. Hehehe**

**_Shizuku Kamae_ : Terimakasih Reviewnya. ^.^ Salam kenal juga Kamae-san.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mind To :<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**^.^**


End file.
